


"Я вожу всё, что летает"

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mission Reports, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объяснительная записка мастер-сержанта Грира о лётном происшествии.</p>
<p>MSgt.Greer's report on flight incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Я вожу всё, что летает"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest (http://sgos.diary.ru/)

Объяснительная записка  
  
мастер-сержанта Р.Грира  
  
о лётном происшествии  
  
Докладываю, что (....)... года, мной, в ходе несения караульной службы у отсека 2301, было, в нарушение устава, заключено пари со ст.л-том М.Скоттом. Лейтенант М.Скотт, будучи в нетрезвом состоянии (не на дежурстве), заявил, согласно его словам, «Я вожу всё, что летает». Я, м.-с. Р.Грир, выразил своё недоверие его словам в грубой форме и предложил обосновать их путём демонстрационного полёта на трофейном инопланетном устройстве «дрон», находящемся в охраняемом мной отсеке. Ст.л-т М.Скотт, будучи в нетрезвом состоянии и не на дежурстве, согласился.

Мы прошли в отсек и, не приняв должных мер предосторожности, включили устройство. Ст.л-т М.Скотт произвёл взлёт в положении «верхом» и завис неподвижно на расстоянии ок. 40 см. над палубой. В этот момент вошедшие в отсек А.Броуди и И.Уоллес произвели предупредительные крики.

Я, м.-с. Р.Грир, в грубой форме разъяснил, что ситуация под контролем, а ст.л-т М.Скотт, подтвердив мои слова (будучи нетрезв) случайно нажал неустановленную кнопку, что привело к самопроизвольному запуску двигателей устройства.  
  
Хочу отметить хорошую подготовку А.Броуди и И.Уоллеса, каковые незамедлительно предприняли манёвр уклонения (успешный).  
  
Ст.л-т М.Скотт, быстро удаляясь по коридору на устройстве «дрон», постоянно в грубой форме подавал предупредительные сигналы голосом, вследствие чего, а также отличных навыков пилотирования ст.л-та М.Скотта, травм личному составу нанесено не было.  
  
Осознав ситуацию в полной мере, я, м.-с. Р.Грир, вышел на связь с плк.Э.Янгом и доложил обстановку.  
  
Со слов ст.л-та М.Скотта, устройство «дрон» самопроизвольно остановилось в районе гидропонного отсека по неустановленной причине.  
  
Прибывшая, согласно приказу плк. Э.Янга, в отсек 2301 л-т В.Джеймс произвела арест м.-с. Р.Грира (меня), вследствие чего в данный момент нахожусь на гауптвахте.  
  
Вину свою признаю, раскаиваюсь, готов понести заслуженное наказание.  
  
(число, подпись)


End file.
